Diamond Dragon
Main= The Diamond Dragon is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a large dragon with golden fur and black eyes. The Diamond Dragon's horns are shaped like a tiara with smaller horns growing from it and looks very similar to the one seen in Zenki's true form. In the original, Japanese version of the anime and the games, he is known as "Kongou Ryu" (金剛竜), which is pronounced as "Kongo Ryu". The Kongo or Diamond in his name is related to him being a source of the holy light, also known as Vajura or Vajra in Buddhism and in the Kishin Douji Zenki series. The Diamond Dragon himself is an character exclusive to the anime and the second SNES Kishin Douji Zenki game, which based on the specific episodes of the Karuma ark. This game is Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. That means, that while the Diamond Axe also exists in the manga, Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou and Kishin Douji Zenki for the Sega Game Gear, the Diamond Dragon does not. Anime Episode 18 The Diamond Dragon makes his initial appearance at the end of Episode 18, when Saki, Chibi Zenki, Chiaki, Jukai, Miki Souma and Kuribayashi are ambushed by Goura and Guren after entering the "Immortal Cave", that is said be the place, where Ozunu placed the Diamond Axe in the ancient times. Guren sets off a trap, that releases some kind of yellow gas and Kuribayashi faints from it. When Chiaki notices, that her friends are in danger, Chibi Zenki asks her to transform him. Chiaki tries to unseal Zenki via the Vajura-On-Ark spell, but it fails, as he is still very weak from using Rudra in the previous episode. Instead of turning into his Demon God form, Chibi Zenki just faints and falls over. Chiaki gets very worried about him and immediately runs over to him. While this happens, Saki and Jukai fight some bats, that have been summoned by Goura and Guren and Goura walks towards the seal holding the Diamond Dragon and starts studying it. Goura wants to use the Diamond Axe to kill Karuma and become the master of the Hyouinomi and Hyouijuu himself. Miki Souma notices this, though and steps up to stop Goura from breaking the seal and taking the axe for himself. While Miki Souma faces off against Goura, the rest of the group has to stand their ground against Guren, who makes fun of them, as Chibi Zenki is still passed out and Saki and Jukai are the only ones able to fight, as Chiaki is very worried about Zenki and just wants him to wake up and desperately shakes him. Guren charges up and shoots a beam from his hands. Chiaki, Saki and Jukai can do nothing but crouch. The beam misses them and hits a cave wall. The whole cave starts shaking and the cliff, that Miki Souma stood on falls down while he is standing on it. Miki Souma falls down and yells. Guren wonders what is happening and Chiaki, Saki and Jukai drag Zenki and Kuribayashi to safety and they hide in a cave in together. As the cave stops shaking, Miki Souma can be seen hanging from the broken off cliff, gritting his teeth and glaring at Goura, but a yellow light starts shining from the cave ins and some strange fire appears outside. Saki and Chiaki look upwards and the fire turns into a dragon, whose long body keeps moving gently through the cave ins. Goura starts looking around, while Guren is just shocked and scared. Guren hides behind a rock column. Now the dragon can be seen continuously moving through the cave. A large fist holing a green orb punches straight through the seal and almost hits Goura. Then it retreats back into the hole it created and a golden light starts coming from the hole. Goura wonders who this giant is and a golden face with two red eyes can be seen. It asks, who has awakened it from its thousand years of sleep. Even Goura is shocked and scared now. Then he notices, that it is the Diamond Dragon and exclaims, that they are worthy of the Diamond Axe. Goura asks the Diamond Dragon to give them the axe. Miki Souma then yells: "No! They are the servants of Karuma! They will use it to spread evil!" But Goura tries to kill him by stoming onto his hands in response to that. The cave starts shaking again and Chiaki screams. The cave breaks apart even more and the Diamond Dragon fully reveals himself. He apears in a blueish coloration and with white eyes and exerts a golden aura. He says: "You pitiful humans! Even after a thousand years, you still can not stop your petty fighting!" Chiaki calls out to him, but the dragon interrupts her and exclaims, that they should stop their excuses. The Bracelet of Protection starts glowing brightly on Chiaki's wrist, causing her to let out a screech of surprise. Then the scene shifts to unconscious Chibi Zenki laying on the ground and the crystal in his tiara starting to glow. Saki turns around and notices this, then she tells Chiaki that Zenki and the Bracelet of Protection caused the dragon's awakening. Chiaki raises her arm with the bracelet still glowing, while the dragon's head shivers. He is obviously very annoyed. Chiaki begs him for help and the dragon calms down. He states: "If you desire it, transcend time, and return to me." He releases a powerful, while glow, which causes everyone in the cave to get caught up by it. Chiaki, Chibi Zenki, Saki, Goura, Miki Souma, Jukai, Kuribayashi and Guren all end up being send thousand years into the past. Episode 20 This page is currently being built. More content will be added soon. Ingame (Den Ei Rai Bu) The Diamond Dragon makes his first and only ingame appearance in Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu, where he is seen in the game's intro and the mid-game cutscene after Hiruda's defeat. Intro The Diamond Dragon's appearance in the intro is based on the events from the anime, starting around Episode 17. Ingame, it is stated, that Chiaki wants to get the Diamond Axe, so she can protect Zenki from harm, as the axe would be even more powerful than Rudra, but without the side effects of it. When Chiaki and Zenki start going on their way to get the Diamond Axe, though, they encounter Goura and Guren, who, just like in the anime, want to get the Diamond Dragon, who is also stated to be the Diamond Axe, for themselves. Soon enough, Chiaki faces the Diamond Dragon and gets very afraid of it, but the Diamond Dragon tells her: "If you are looking for the Diamond Axe, return to a place beyond time." (the cited dialogue is from Semerone's and Zenki's translation of the game) It is then said, that with the power of the Diamond Dragon, everyone would be able to see a time of peace setting in. At the end of the intro, Chiaki and her friends go to one of the Kiyomizu temples in Kyoto, so they could talk to the Diamond Dragon in an attempt to reason with it and claim the Diamond Axe. After Hiruda's defeat The second and final time the Diamond Dragon appears ingame is shortly after Zenki has defeated Hiruda. The scene will shift to the Enno Shrine and Chiaki can be seen talking to a bearded monk. Zenki joins the discussion, while Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki and Jukai are seen standing in the background. Shortly afterwards, lightining strikes and the Diamond Dragon descends from heaven. It wraps itself around Demon God Zenki as he holds up his right arm. After a short flash of light, he can be seen holding the Diamond Axe. Zenki and Chiaki have proven their worth to the Diamond Dragon and have been accepted by him. This scene is similar to what happens in Episode 21 of the anime, where the bearded monk claims, that Zenki is dangerous. He claims this, as Zenki previously could not control the Diamond Axe's power and fell into a rampage, where he mindlessly attacked and destroyed any enemy he encountered. He has returned to normal, but can not remember, what happened in the time he was possessed by the axe's power. Oddly, Zenki never uses the Diamond Axe ingame. Even in the subsequent Anime Sequence Battles and the final cutscene after Karuma's second defeat, where he finishes off Karuma, he will use Rudra, despite it making no sense from a storywise point of view. Especially, as it's completely contrary to what Chiaki said in the beginning of the game, where she explicitly stated, that they were going to find the Diamond Dragon and get the Diamond Axe, so she could protect Zenki from harm. Trivia The mistranslated Kongo The anime dubs and subs commonly mistranslate the Diamond Axe as the Golden Axe. More information on this topic can be found by visiting the the Kongo article, as this issue also affects the Diamond Dragon and Zenki's Diamond Horn. The Horns and the Tiara Interestingly, the Diamond Dragon's horns bear a great resemblance to Demon God Zenki's tiara sans the third eye and middle horn. Diamond Dragon anime 2.png|The Diamond Dragon Zenki DERB Diamond Axe.png|Demon God Zenki |-|Gallery= Anime Episode 18 Immortal Cave anime.png|The "Immortal Cave" Diamond Dragon sealed anime.png|The seal, that was binding the Diamond Dragon, as it appeared on a wall of the aforementioned cave Diamond Dragon move anime.png|The Diamond Dragon's body moves through various cave ins before he makes a proper appearance. Diamond Dragon punch wall Goura anime.png|Goura barely avoids the Diamond Dragon's fist when the latter punches a hole through the cave wall, that previously displayed the markings of his seal Diamond Dragon anime 4.png|The Diamond Dragon's initial appearance after his seal has been broken Diamond Dragon anime 5.png|Shortly after his initial appearance, featuring a blueish coloration, a closeup of his face is seen, now revealing his true colors and a rather annoyed expression. Episode 26 Diamond Dragon anime.png|At first, only a closeup of the Diamond Dragon's face can be seen. He carefully judges the one who has called him. Diamond Dragon anime 2.png|Then the scene switches to show him from the front. Diamond Dragon Chiaki anime.png|It zooms out, showing Chiaki praying to the Diamond Dragon. She hopes that he will become the Diamond Axe for Zenki, so he can defeat Karuma. Diamond Dragon anime 3.png|The Diamond Dragon descends from the night skies as Chiaki has proven her worth as a master and now empowers Zenki by becoming the Diamond Axe. Other Diamond Dragon Chibi Zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki challenges the Diamond Dragon (Episode 21) Ingame Den Ei Rai Bu Intro DERB intro 12.png|The Diamond Dragon as he appears in the game's intro when he talks to Chiaki. Diamond Dragon cutscene DERB.png|The Diamond Dragon's mode-7 sprite from the same cutscene. After defeating Hiruda Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 7.png|Zenki and his friends have proved themselves to the Diamond Dragon. Zenki can now use the Diamond Axe to beat up the bad guys. Zenki DERB Diamond Axe.png|Demon God Zenki wielding the Diamond Axe in a cutscene. He never uses it in the anime sequence battles. Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Good Category:Current